I Know
by BlackRoseThorne
Summary: Demyx didn’t need to hear the words back to know what he meant to Zexion…but it would be nice." Humorous and fluffy Zemyx! The story of their love! Really basic, but pretty cute if I do say so myself. Side pairings: AkuRoku, Soriku


**A/N: **Okay, so _in theory_ I should be uploading and AkuRoku fic for upcoming AkuRoku day...but none of those are finished so you get Zemyx instead! /cackles maniacally/ So I'm making myself write right now because I am beginning to feel very empty inside. So yeah. On the up side: **I'm gonna be 18 in 16 days! WOOT! **

**Dedication: **As ever to my lovely ShatteredMirror01 because I love her to bits, I uberphailed at giving her a birthday present, and because I know how much she loves teh Zemyx. Sorry for the lack of twincest, luv, but I know you'll get over it. And to my dear friend Lizzie because she has left us to go and live among the cacti. Which is lame. But whatev.

**Warnings!: **This is always my favorite part of author's notes! Lessee here... Swearing! Sex! Gay! Funny Nicknames! OOC Zexy Cuz He Has No Personality in the Games! WOOT! AU! Excelcior!

Durr...that's it. REVIEW!

* * *

Harsh breathing and loud moans echoed throughout the small room. A dim light in the corner revealed two bodies rocking against each other in a rhythmic dance, panting, letting loose wanton cries of each others' names. Hair flattened, mullet plastered to his head by sweat, the blonde released with one final thrust into his shuddering boyfriend and collapsed, nearly squishing the smaller form beneath him. As the two men lay basking in their afterglow and trying to regain their breath, the smaller man turned to face his lover, dark hair out of his face for once. He stared at his better half with clouded eyes.

"Demyx, I…"

* * *

"Zexy, wait up!" Demyx weaved through the crowded courtyard of their college campus, racing after his retreating best friend. He had been afraid of this. Zexion was trying to run away from him. After all, Demyx had just confessed his undying love for the poor guy. In the middle of a crowded hallway. Rather loudly.

Demyx _knew_ Zexion didn't handle attention all that well, but he just couldn't keep his secret any longer. He had exploded as they were walking from their last class. Everyone in the corridor had turned and stared at them, some even laughed. That's when Zexion had sped away, heading for the dorm they shared. Which wasn't the best place to go if he was trying to escape Demyx. Which just goes to show you how flustered little Zexy was…he was thinking illogically.

Demyx gave up on catching his friend and slowed down. He'd just corner him in their room anyway. No big deal. For someone who had just told their best friend in the whole wide world that he loved them, Demyx was oddly carefree. Harboring his secret had been his greatest worry, and now that his secret was out, there was little to be concerned about. Oh. You mean that whole 'how does _he_ feel about it' thing? Demyx knew that even if Zexion didn't return his feelings, they would still be best friends. If Zexion didn't want to go out with him, he'd just never mention it again after telling Demyx to do the same. And Demyx was okay with that as long as Zexion knew how he felt. At least…that's what he kept telling himself.

Demyx reached the door to his room and was surprised to find it unlocked. He walked in to see Zexion sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring at him as if he had been waiting for him. His slate-colored hair hung down over one eye, and his pale face was completely calm. His body was completely still and loose, painting the picture of ease, but Demyx knew better. He knew that behind that curtain of hair hid a violent, agitated twitch. Zexion couldn't hide anything from Demyx. He knew him too well.

"Zexy, I-"Demyx began, but his companion cut him off.

"Did you mean it?" Zexion asked quickly.

"Huh?" Demyx wasn't sure he had heard correctly. He had honestly expected his friend to yell at him for the embarrassment he'd suffered. Or…Zexion's quiet, scary, 'I'm going to kill you in your sleep' version of yelling. Instead, Zexion took a deep breath and released it as a sigh.

"Did you mean what you said?" he repeated.

"About loving you? Yeah, I meant it," Demyx said, feeling nervous at last. He could feel the blush crawling up his neck like some sick animal, clawing away at his oh-so-carefully-constructed confidence.

"For how long?" Zexion continued, pale features betraying no emotion. Demyx however just blushed harder at having to regale the story of his long kept secret.

"Oh, about three-ish years now." **Long **kept secret. Demyx stared uncertainly at his oldest friend. Hoping beyond all possible hope that Zexion would accept this and allow Demyx to love him. Demyx wouldn't even ask his love in return, he was just tired of hiding it.

Zexion cocked his head to the side, thinking carefully over his words, turning them around in his dark, contemplative mind, trying to put them in a way that he wouldn't have to explain to Demyx.

"Fine then."

And thus Demyx and Zexion started dating.

* * *

Four months later Demyx and Zexion were walking through the park hand-in-reluctant-hand, skirting around the frolicking children and the joggers and the dog-walkers, making there way to the other side of the pond to their special place in the grove of pine trees. They'd been going there since they were kids, for it had been a place where they could play, think, or cry without anyone disrupting them. That grove had seen them through some tough times. Now it was their favorite place to make out.

The dappled sunlight trickling through the trees patterned Zexion's skin with gold as Demyx stared at him from his place two feet away. Four months. Four months they had been together, and Demyx had never been happier. And he knew Zexion was happy too…even if he didn't really show it.

They sat there like that for a long time, two feet apart, not talking, not touching—just sitting. And Demyx was damn tired of it. And with that he slunk over to Zexion, taking extra care to swing his hips, and crawled into the other man's lap—a rarity as Zexion was so much smaller than he. Zexion looked up at him with questioning eyes, and Demyx just smiled as he nuzzled the top of his boyfriend's head. He pulled back and lifted the other's chin, staring down into large, dark eyes. He then leaned in and kissed him softly, every feeling he had for the man beneath him seeping through the kiss, making Zexion shiver and clutch Demyx tightly to his chest. Demyx pulled away, a hand on the smaller man's chest, his breath ragged despite the innocence of the kiss.

"I love you," he breathed into his friend's neck, planting gentle kisses along his jaw bone. Zexion curled his fingers into blonde hair and inhaled his lover's scent. The ocean. Somehow Demyx always smelled of the ocean.

"I know," he said, trying to hold his breath in as long as he could, fearing that if he exhaled again his breath would hitch.

Demyx knew better than to be disappointed, but he couldn't stop that small sinking in his chest. '_I know'_. It was always _'I know' _or _'Uh-huh' _or occasionally he got a _'Thank you' _or _'Stay with me'_. He knew Zexion cared about him. He knew he was just afraid. Afraid of putting his heart on the line, afraid of being vulnerable or seeming weak or needy. Demyx didn't need to hear the words back to know what he meant to Zexion…but it would be _nice_.

* * *

"You're going to _**what?**_"

"Axel, you heard me, I'm moving in with him," Demyx replied, irritable scowl marring his usually cheerful features.

"Yeah, I heard it, but I just can't believe it. Demyx, the minute you set foot inside that apartment, he's going to, like, suck out your soul, or sacrifice you, or eat you or something! And then who's going to help me woo Roxy?!" A tall, lanky man with comically long limbs, bright red spikes, and sharp emerald eyes paced around the table while Demyx sipped his soda as calmly as he could. The mall was Axel's favorite place to be a drama queen; it was where he got the most attention. Demyx sighed exasperatedly.

"Axe, in case you've forgotten, we were roommates for two years." Demyx winced when Axel paused and slammed his fist against the table.

"I _know _that, Dem, but this is his _apartment_. His _home_. He's not gonna spare you of his evil if you're on his turf!"

Demyx just put his hands on his temples and rubbed in small, slow circles—a habit he had picked up from Zexion. Ever since Axel had seen Zexion reading a book about traditional magic a year prior, he had been convinced that the slate-haired man was a Satanist. But what Axel didn't get was that Zexion read _everything_. Anything and everything he could get his delicate hands on.

"Axe, I've been dating Zexy for, what? Seven months now…no, almost eight. Eight months, and you still haven't gotten over it?"

"But Dem, he's so creepy!"

"He's my _best friend_. Even if we weren't dating, I'd probably _still _be moving in with him. It's convenient." Axel's face darkened into a scowl.

"If I hadn't met Roxas, man, I'd steal you away from him!"

Demyx spluttered through his soda and nearly choked as he laughed. He caught his breath and put his hand over his heart, a grin on his face.

"Why, _Axel_! I never knew you cared so much!" The redhead smirked. He trotted over to Demyx and plopped heavily into the dirty-blonde's lap, throwing his arms loosely around his neck.

"But, Demmy-kins, I _do_ care! Don't you know how much I **love **you?!" Demyx just laughed again when Axel rubbed their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Yes, his friend was definitely a drama queen, but he was always good for a laugh.

"Ahem."

The two giggling, playing boys froze when they heard the cough from beside them. They looked up to see Zexion, clad entirely in black and looking even more emo than usual, staring down his nose at them.

"Demyx, is there something I should know?" he asked, amusement flashing behind his enigmatic eyes while his face remained artfully blank. Demyx opened his mouth to explain.

"Zexy, I-"

"He's leaving you to be with me, dude." Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx's head and pressed it tightly to his chest. "You won't stand in the way of our love any longer!"

"Tch. Why does this not surprise me?"

A petite blonde side-stepped out from behind Zexion, arms folded across his chest and glaring directly at Axel. His Converse-clad foot tapped, causing the chain dangling from his hip to jangle. It was a surprisingly menacing sound.

Axel leapt immediately from his friend's lap and started waving his arms frantically.

"Roxas! It's not what it looks like, I was just joking!"

"Pft. Whatever." The boy turned on his heel, heading off to the sanctuary of Hot Topic. Axel immediately scurried after him, crying apologies and pet names the whole way.

"But _Roxy-pups, _you know I love only you!"

"Shut up! And quit following me."

"But doll face-"

"Stop embarrassing me!"

Demyx watched them as they disappeared into the bustling center of the mall, people's eyes following them as they went. Finally, when he looked away and the mohawked blonde's eyes landed on his boyfriend, he couldn't help the soft smile that slipped onto his face.

Zexion's shoulder's shook as he covered his mouth with a loose, too-long sleeve. He was wearing Demyx's clothes again. His eyes crinkled at the corners and his face was flushed. Demyx would never _hear_ Zexion laugh in public, but it was always a treat to see it. He grabbed the arm that Zexion was using to clutch his stomach and tugged the slim youth into his lap. Zexion buried his face in Demyx's shoulder, his body still quivering with silent chuckles.

Finally Zexion got a hold of himself and started to fidget in Demyx's grasp.

"Dem, let go," he muttered, twisting in an attempt to escape. Demyx just tightened his grip and grinned.

"Nuh-uh, Zexy. It's rare that I just run into you at the mall…usually I have to drag you kicking and screaming." He chuckled at the absurd thought. "I'm not letting you go…and you stole my sweatshirt again. How many times am I going to have to take it back from you? Why don't you just _keep _it? I said you could."

Zexion just settled into Demyx's lap and smirked.

"Because then I wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing your surprised face every time I wear it." He ran a soft fingertip along Demyx's cheek. "And it's such a nice face."

"I just don't know how you _get _it. I swear I've hidden it, locked it up…the only thing I haven't tried is burying it in the backyard!"

"Please don't try that, I've no idea where my shovel is."

"Funny. What're you doing here anyway?" he asked. He squeezed Zexion's middle tightly, causing the smaller boy to slump forward like a rag doll. "Not that I'm complaining," he amended cheerfully.

"Shopping."

Demyx quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "For what? And why was Roxas with you? You hate malls…all the horrible smells, 'member?"

"Of course I remember. This place is horrid. I'll never understand the attraction."

"So what were you shopping for?"

"…"

"Zex-yyy…"

"…stuff."

Demyx laughed.

"Stuff? That's all I'm going to get isn't it?" He took his boyfriend's lack of response as a yes. They sat there in amiable silence, Zexion seemingly having forgotten his disdain for being held in public. Then a thought smacked Demyx like a tetherball in the face of an elementary schooler.

"Dammit! How am I going to hide my sweatshirt from you when I move into your apartment?"

Zexion frowned.

"_Our _apartment," he grumbled as he began struggling once more in his lover's slackened grip. Despite Demyx's loosened hold, he still couldn't get off his lap. And so he brooded…which Demyx found irresistibly sexy.

"I love it when you make that face," he murmured, cupping Zexion's chin and pulling him in for a tender kiss. When they broke apart he sighed contentedly and tucked Zexion's head under his chin.

"I love you," he whispered into soft, dark hair. Zexion's breath caught in his throat as he wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck. It was a moment before he answered:

"And I'm thankful everyday."

Well, it was a step up from '_I know'_. Maybe next time.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later:**

"Dammit! Demyx, where do you want me to put this fucking amp?"

Demyx rushed over to the small blonde in danger of being crushed by the piece of equipment.

"Roxas, why are you carrying that by yourself?" he asked as he grabbed an edge of the amplifier to lighten his friend's load.

"Because my lazy-ass boyfriend disappeared."

They dumped the amp in a random corner and headed off to bring the rest of Demyx's stuff into Zexion's apartment. About an hour and a half later, they flopped down on the couch for a well deserved rest.

A few minutes later the sound of footsteps in the hall shook the blondes from their stupor. Demyx distantly hoped that it wasn't someone coming through the open door to steal something…he was too tired to stop them if they were, and that would suck.

He was relieved even more distantly when Axel walked into the living room-because he knew that this was when the yelling would start.

"Axel, where the hell were you?" Roxas barked angrily, glaring darkly at the redhead. "Demyx and I had to finish carrying everything in by ourselves! One minute you were behind me, and the next you had disappeared!"

Axel settled next to Roxas on the couch, apologetic smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, baby," he cooed, ignoring the way the volatile blonde's glare intensified at being called _baby_. "Something came up. But I brought you somethin'." From behind his back he pulled a white package with the words SEA SALT printed on it in red block letters. Roxas' eyes widened as he snatched it from the redhead's hand, tore off the packaging and shoved the blue popsicle into his mouth.

Demyx stared incredulously as the popsicle disappeared further and further into the boy's small mouth until none of the ice cream was visible. Roxas' eyes were closed and he was making small, pleasured humming noises deep in the back of his throat. Demyx was almost positive that Axel and Roxas had yet to go past kissing, but he had a feeling that when they did, Axel was going to be a happy, **happy** man.

"Axel," Demyx called softly. But it did not rip his friend's attention away from the other blonde whose soft moans had grown slightly more enthusiastic.

"Axel," he repeated more loudly, and this time Axel managed to tear his glassy eyes away.

"Huh?" His eyes slowly came back into focus on Demyx.

"Exactly _whe-_"

"Wait," Axel said, cutting Demyx off. "Roxas," he said to the boy still sucking voraciously on the frozen treat. The blonde paused in his actions and opened eyes clouded in what could only be called _lust_.

"Mm?"

Axel smirked at Demyx, mouthing '_watch this' _and turned back to his boyfriend.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked with the biggest eyes he could manage.

When Roxas slid the popsicle out of his mouth (it was much smaller now and in a much dirtier shape), Demyx had no idea what Axel wanted him to see.

And then Roxas mumbled a "Yeah, whatever," and slid the popsicle back into his mouth. But this time that first glide in was smooth, and the ice cream easily slid all the way in. But then…he **swallowed** it.

Roxas just fucking deep throated a popsicle!

And then he was back in his own happy little world and the small moans resumed.

Demyx felt Axel shudder beside him and then the taller man turned away from the positively pornographic sight that was Roxas.

"What were you saying, Dem?"

"Uh…what _was_ I saying? Oh! Where did you go anyway?"

Axel snorted.

"Oh, **that**_**. **_Riku called. Kid just cost me $500. He asked me to help bail him out of jail."

Demyx gasped.

"How'd he end up in jail?"

"He and Sora were at the park, and he went to, like, get water or something and apparently while he was gone, some guy came up to Sora and started hitting on him. And when Riku came back the guy was, like, trying to put his hands on Sora's knee and Riku beat the shit out of him. And Sora couldn't pay bail, so they called me. I was gonna leave his ass there, but then Sora pouted at me."

"I see. Is Sora okay?" Demyx asked worriedly.

"A little shaken up, but yeah, he's fine," Axel replied. "Riku woulda been in a lot more trouble if the police hadn't been after the guy in the first place. He got lucky."

"Riku always gets lucky."

"And with as grateful as I'm sure Sora is to him, I'm sure he'll get lucky again…bastard," Axel chuckled as he glanced at the ceiling in thought. "I wonder if I could pay Marluxia to molest Roxas and then let me save him. How much do you- ow!"

"Don't you dare." Roxas was watching as Axel grabbed his newly-bruised shin and twirling a blue-stained popsicle stick between his fingers. As he watched Axel, an odd sort of look crossed his face…it became more drawn, but not in an angsty way. Kind of like a realization had dawned on him, but backwards. Then he smirked and grabbed the collar of Axel's shirt and yanked the redhead's ear to his mouth and whispered.

Axel's face slackened and he blinked at Roxas several times before straightening and turning to face Demyx.

"Uh, Dem…we gotta go. Good luck with the new living arrangements, /crash!/ and tell Zexion I'm sorry for breaking his lamp, seeya later, bye!" By the time he finally finished his sentence, he was already crossing the threshold, dragging Roxas behind him. Demyx swore and headed off after them.

"Wait! Axel! What lamp?!" But Axel and Roxas were already gone. Demyx sighed and looked around the front hall to see shattered glass littering the floor just inside the door. Shit. Why did he keep Axel around again?

* * *

Several hours later found Demyx lazing on the couch, feet propped up on a box as he channel surfed. Zexion's TV had different channel numbers than his old one, and he couldn't find Cartoon Network. This was depressing him greatly. He heard the scraping of the front door against its frame and footsteps in the hall. And then Zexion was next to him, clutching his arm and resting head on his shoulder.

"I look forward to coming home to this everyday," he murmured, nuzzling closer to Demyx with a small yawn. Demyx turned onto his side and enveloped Zexion in warm arms.

"Hey Smexy. How was class?"

"I don't want to be a physics teacher anymore. It's exhausting." Zexion replied as he rose and fell against Demyx's chest as his boyfriend's steady breathing relaxed him.

"Yes you do," the blonde chided softly as he ran his fingers through Zexion's soft hair. "If you don't, whose gonna free today's youth from corporate brainwash?"

Zexion looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Teaching _physics_, that may be a challenge."

"But you love a challenge, Zexy," Demyx said, squeezing his boyfriend tightly.

"That I do." /pause/ "Demyx, what happened to the lamp in the front hall?"

"Axel broke it on his way out. What's left of it is in the trash can. Sorry."

"No big deal. Demyx? Are you tired?"

"No."

"Injured?"

"No."

"Ill?"

"No."

"Cheating on me?"

"NO!"

Zexion smirked.

"Good." In no time he had pushed Demyx against the arm of the couch and was straddling him.

"Z-Zexy, what…?" Zexion leaned in _very _closely.

"I missed you today," Zexion breathed, brushing his lips against Demyx's.

"Uh-huh," was all Demyx could reply as Zexion's lithe body pressed harder against his own fevered one. His poor, lust-addled brain had just enough coherency left to register two things: 1) If they continued this on the couch, there would be an inevitable and unpleasant meeting with the floor, and 2) _he _was seme dammit!

But he honestly wasn't sure he had the ability to move, for his limbs had become sluggish in the erogenous heat. His eyelids were heavy and drooping and there was a purring noise building up deep in the back of his throat as Zexion sucked lightly at the place where his jaw was hinged. Demyx was slipping down further and further into a dark, comfortable warmth…and then Zexion moved.

The dark haired man had apparently gotten bored with laving attention on his pliant boyfriend's neck, and abandoned the darkening mark for a more…interesting…activity. Bracing his hands on the blondes shoulders, Zexion ground his delicate hips down into Demyx's, his face flushed and his eyes closed in pleasure. Demyx's blue eyes flew open and he suddenly found the strength to move. He bucked up into Zexion with a grunt and, grabbing his lover's small hips, flipped them over.

Zexion blinked up at him with dark, owlish eyes which, despite the situation, were filled with innocence. Demyx moaned and captured the other man's lips with his own. He forced his way off the couch and gathered his small lover in his arms. He rubbed his cheek against Zexion's affectionately as he carried him to their bedroom. _Their _bedroom…he liked the sound of that. He laid Zexion down on the bed and turned on the small lamp in the corner and turned back to his love. Zexion lay on his back, eyes closed and lips parted in ecstasy with one hand inside his newly-wrinkled black slacks and tiny moans and gasps escaped his mouth as he stroked himself.

A violent tremor coursed along Demyx's spine at the sight of his boyfriend looking so desperate, so vulnerable. Demyx shucked his shirt and crawled up onto the bed. He looked into those dark eyes and took Zexion's hands away from his erection and used them to tug the smaller man into a sitting position. He captured pale lips in a short but passionate kiss. His boyfriend whimpered when he pulled away so soon. The blonde chuckled and yanked the man's shirt up over his head and tossed it into some obscure corner of the room before shoving Zexion playfully back to the bed and pinning his love's slim wrists above his head with one hand.

He brought his face up close to Zexion's and whispered, "Nuh-uh, Zexy. These stay up here," as the elder struggled half-heartedly against the blonde's grip. Demyx smirked and snaked a hand down a skinny chest, his fingers brushing softly over protruding ribs and past a white naval. "_This,_" he said, just barely touching Zexion's throbbing length, "is my job." And with that he wrapped his and around Zexion and gave one strong, slow stroke. Zexion cried softly and arched up into Demyx's touch.

* * *

Harsh breathing and loud moans echoed throughout the small room. A dim light in the corner revealed two bodies rocking against each other in a rhythmic dance, panting, letting loose wanton cries of each others' names. Hair flattened, mullet plastered to his head by sweat, the blonde released with one final thrust into his shuddering boyfriend and collapsed, nearly squishing the smaller form beneath him. As the two men lay basking in their afterglow and trying to regain their breath, the smaller man turned to face his lover, dark hair out of his face for once. He stared at his better half with clouded eyes.

"Demyx, I…"

"Mmmnnph."

"Demyx," Zexion repeated seriously.

The exhausted blonde lifted his head weakly.

"Zexy."

"I want to give you something." The man's eyes were glowing in the half light, but his brow was creased in worry. Demyx looked skeptical.

"Does it involve moving?" He'd always been one of those people who turned into a puddle of post-coital mush after orgasm.

"Not really," the smaller man replied mutedly.

"Good." Demyx shifted onto his stomach to look at his boyfriend.

Zexion slowly reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a small black box with a blue ribbon.

"The mall is good for something at last," he said, voice belying his nerves. His hands shook as he slowly pulled the ribbon off the box and removed the lid.

Nestled inside the box on a bed of black satin was a silver ring inlayed with a band each of sapphire and onyx. Demyx sat up with his mouth hanging slightly open. He stared at the older man as if he'd never seen him before. Zexion took a deep breath and pulled the ring out of the box, grabbing Demyx's left hand. His thumb traced uneasy circles against the blonde's overheated skin.

"I want you stay with me forever, Demyx," he murmured as he slipped the band onto the blonde's ring finger. He took yet another deep breath. "I…I love you."

Demyx stared at his lover for a long time watching as he became more and more despondent. His chest was constricted and he couldn't feel his fingertips…he felt as if he were going to pass out. When Zexion began to pull away, face blank, Demyx sprung into action. Quickly pulling Zexion bodily back toward him, he gently cradled his face close to his own and kissed him softly. A small sob wrenched itself from deep within him and he tangled his fingers in untidy dark hair as he leaned back. He pressed their foreheads together and, tears streaming down his face, whispered, "I know, Zexy. I know."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. So I really, _really _hate this. It irritates me when writers say this about their own work, because it makes them sound like arrogant jackasses, but I _do_. It's just the ending is so crappy and cliche and sappy and I've been trying to fix it for a _year _and it just never worked. However, despite my being an arrogant jackass, I really wanna know what you thought! Reviews get my undying adoration!


End file.
